The invention relates to an arrangement for damping the pivot movement in a pivot range which is delimited by two end positions of a furniture component which is pivotally supported on a stationary furniture part by means of a damping element. The damping element is activated by the pivotable furniture component upon approaching one of its end positions. The damping element comprises a cylinder piston unit, which is directly or indirectly arranged at one of the furniture component and the furniture part and wherein, with the damping action activated, a hydraulic fluid is displaced in a throttled manner.
Pivotally supported furniture components are for example closing lids or doors of a furniture piece. The stationary furniture part is for example the main body of the furniture piece. The pivot range is limited for example by the open and closed end position of the closing lid or door. The furniture component and the furniture part are interconnected for example by a pivot joint. The pivot joint may be a cavity hinge or a strip hinge. The pivot range in which the damping element is activated is disposed either adjacent the closed or the open end position of the pivotally supported furniture component. Upon activation of the damping element, the pivot movement of the furniture element relative to the furniture part is retarded.
DE 299 10 626 U1 discloses a device for damping a pivot movement which device is arranged in the top wall of a furniture piece. Upon activation of the damping device transverse forces are effective on the piston and the piston rod, which may result in canting or blocking of the damping device or it may cause leakage of the cylinder piston unit of the damping device.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an arrangement which slows a movable furniture component down upon approaching one of its end positions so that the end position is reached with no or little noise and a pivot joint which can be installed in a new or an already manufactured furniture piece.